The Black Parade
by Samandjackforever
Summary: Nothing but devastation and chaos, in the end the black parade over comes us all. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE!


Summary- Nothing but devastation and chaos, in the end the black parade over comes us all. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE!!!

A/N- Dan and Jan/ Sam and Jack/ Cameron and Vala

Disclamer- I don't own the Stargate Characters or the title 'The Black Parade' (MCR owned). Even though I wish I did!

The black parade

Bombs exploded over head as Janet lay in bed in her room at the SGC. They were safe here, they couldn't touch them here. Janet sighed as she looked to her side and smiled. Daniel was curled up next to her sleeping peacefully with his head resting on her shoulder and a hand on her abdomen. She was six weeks pregnant and very happy about it.

She looked to the other bed where her daughter, Cassandra, slept. Tears stung her eyes, no one knew how long this war would continue, and she didn't want to bring a child into a war zone.

Tears fell down her cheeks, "Janet, what's wrong?" Daniel asked as he woke up. "How long will this continue Daniel? This blood thirsty war" Janet whispered and Daniel wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know, but as long as we stay here we're safe." Daniel said as Janet shook her head.

"Daniel, if we lose, they will look every where for more survivors and kill everyone they find. Daniel I don't want to spend the rest of my life here." Janet said as more tears came quietly. "I know, just hang on to hope and prey." Daniel said as Janet snuggled up to him. Daniel sighed as he closed his eyes, "I know this isn't the best but it will get better, but janet, can I ask you something?" Daniel asked as Janet looked up at him.

"Anything darling." Janet said as Daniel sighed again, "If they need me to fight, will you be able to let me go?" Daniel asked as janet started shaking her head, "No, never. This baby will have a father, I won't let you go. You know how hard I had to fight to let them let you stay; I wish it could have worked for Sam, Jack and Cameron." Janet said as she held on to Daniel tightly.

Daniel felt janet drift to sleep as his eyes drifted shut and his thoughts returned to sam, jack and Cameron.

_Above ground-_

'Well there goes my house.' Sam thought as her house went up in flames. A bomb exploded behind her and sent her flying through the air. Sam landed, thankfully, in a place with good cover.

Sam heard a sick coughing come from behind her, "Cameron?" Sam asked in a shocked voice. "Sam, the ….son of a bitch came from behind m…me. I di…din't see it coming." Cameron said as Sam pushed down on his wound with a rag. Sam could tell that he knew he wasn't going to make it; the gun wound was to close to the heart. "Sam, tell her…..tell her, I'm sorry I won't be there for our baby……..te….tell Vala I lo….love her. Ahh!" Cameron screamed as his eyes dimmed and the life left his body an empty shell.

Sam closed Cameron's eyes as she closed her eyes in grief. A sudden gun shot broke her from her grieving. "Jack, Cam's dead." Sam said into the walkie talkie as it crackled to life. "Shit! Where are you?" Jack voice could be heard from the walkie talkie. "Where my house used to be." Sam said with a sad voice, "Ok. I'll be there in a while." Jack said as Sam sat with Cameron's corpse.

_Under the mountain-_

An eight months pregnant Vala sat in bed as tears fell freely from her eyes. She turned on the light and grabbed the framed picture of Cameron, "hey baby, please come home safe." Vala whispered as she kissed the photo.

Suddenly pain washed over Vala as she placed a hand over her abdomen. "Not now, not without him." Vala cried as she grabbed the phone on her nightstand.

_In Janet's room-_

The phone ringing woke Janet from her nightmare, "Hello?" janet called into the phone tiredly. "Janet…..oh god…..the baby, its coming!" Vala said as janet sat up quickly waking Daniel in the process. "Janet what's wrong?" daniel asked as janet stood up and started to pace with phone in hand.

"Ok vala, please calm down, I'll be there ok! I know, he would want to be here." Janet said as she hung up the phone and grabbed some supplies, "Janet?" Daniel asked as Janet sighed, "Vala's in labor." Janet said as she dashed out of the door, "Stay here will Cassie." She called behind her as Daniel nodded.

_Above the mountain-_

Sam saw something held tightly in Cameron's hand, a picture of Vala. Tears stung sam's eyes as bombs exploded and gun shots fired, "No one should have to die that way." Sam heard a voice from behind her, she turned around to see jack kneeling behind her.

"Jack!" Sam exclaimed as she kissed him passionately, "good to see you too." Jack said as he took the picture of Vala and put it in the pocket closest to Cameron's heart. "We need to win this, the Ori won't get away with what they are doing." Jack said with a venom filled voice as he looked up.

"We need to win for them," Sam said as she took a picture out of her pocket, it was of all of them at Daniel and Janet's wedding. Jack felt the tears sting his eyes, but he pushed them back as he saw a gunshot rip through Sam from behind. The picture fluttered from her hand as she fell down dead.

Jack caught her before she hit the ground, "Sam? SAM?!?!?!? God no, please god NO!" Jack screamed as he held sam close and cried. Pain ripped through Jack as he felt himself slip away. He looked to the sky and saw Sam with Cameron behind her. She was reaching out to him, "Come home jack." Sam said as Jack grabbed her hand, "I'm coming baby, I'm coming." Jack whispered as his eyes slid shut.

_Under the mountain-_

"Ok Vala one more push, come on." Janet said as Vala sighed, "You said that last time!" Vala moaned as janet laughed, "Yeah I know, it makes it sound better." Janet said as Vala pushed.

Moments later a baby's cry was heard. "It's a boy." Janet said as she handed Vala her baby and picked up the phone. "Hey honey, wake up cassie and come to Vala's room." Janet said as she smiled, "Love you too." Janet said as she hung up the phone.

"name?" janet asked as looked at Vala, "Cameron Jonathan Mitchell." Vala said as tears fell from her eyes. Janet hugged the new mother as the door opened and Cassie rushed in followed by Daniel. "Aww, he's so cute!" Cassie squealed as Vala smiled, "Would you like to hold her?" Vala asked as Cassie held her arms out and Vala placed the baby in them. "What's his name?" Daniel asked as cassie walked over to him.

"Cameron Jonathan Mitchell." Vala said as he voice shook with emotion, "hey, don't worry, he'll be fine." Daniel said as he hugged vala.

_Seven months later-_

The phone rang loudly in janet's room as, the newest addition to the Jackson-Fraiser family, started to cry. "Daniel could you get her?" janet asked as she reached for the phone and Daniel walked over to the crib, "Danielle Samantha Fraiser- Jackson, you stop crying!" daniel said jokingly as he picked up danielle.

The baby laughed as her daddy bounced her up and down. Daniel turned to look at Janet as she gasped. "Cassie could you take her?" Daniel asked as Cassie took Danielle in her arms.

Daniel walked over to janet, "They found us, we need to go above ground and face them or they'll blow up the mountain." Janet said as he grabbed daniel and started to sob. Cassie looked at them and sighed as she looked back the bundle in her arms, "Hey, you don't start crying either, you just got quiet!" Cassie said playfully trying to keep the mood light as she set Danielle down.

"We need to go into this head on. Remember, you are very brave." Cassie said to the half asleep baby. She smiled as the last part, a thing sam had told her many times in the past.

Janet walked over to Danielle's crib and picked up the now sleeping baby, "Come on Cassie." Janet said as she looked to daniel. They all got up and left the room.

_Above ground-_

Vala looked at Daniel, Janet, Danielle and Cassie as Cameron started to cry. "Shh baby, it's ok, shh." Vala said as she gently rocked the baby. The Ori prior looked at the baby with question in his eyes as the baby went from crying to laughing. "It's mood changes quickly doesn't it?" The prior asked as Vala stepped away from him. "HE does that sometimes, it's what babies do. Like you'd know." Vala said as she walked over to the rest of the group.

"well, lets get to business," The prior began as he looked at the group, "You friends are dead so you might as well just give in," A man behind the prior said as he stepped up. "Tomin…" Vala said under her breath as he stepped next to the prior, "I killed them myself, I should know." Tomin said as tears threatened to fall from Vala's eyes.

"Tomin, how…" Vala began but was cut off by tomin, "You used me Vala. I loved you, cared for you and made you well. You took my trust and turned everything around! I got my revenge." Tomin said coolly as Vala gave him a cold glare, but said nothing.

"Now, shall we?" The prior said as he commanded one of his followers to take Cameron from Vala's arms. "No! You can't have him! I won't let you!!!" Vala yelled as she tried to make a run for it, but was grabbed by Adria (Who decided to make an appearance). "mother, let them have to child." Adria said as she put a hand on Vala's forehead and Vala instantly gave the baby to the follower.

"please don't hurt him." Vala whispered as Adria took her in her arms, "Mother, if only you followed the Ori. I'm sorry." Adria whispered in Vala's ear as she plunged a knife into Vala's back.

As Vala fell down dead she looked up, she saw Cameron, Sam and Jack reaching to her, "Hey baby! I was waiting! Our son is beautiful." Cameron said as Vala took his head and let her last breath go.

Janet let out a cry as she held Danielle, "no, no, no, no, no, no, god please don't!" Janet screamed as Daniel put his arms around her. Adria looked at Daniel, 'I'm saving them. I will make sure your baby and Cameron are safe, but I'm afraid I can't save you.' Adria told Daniel telekinetically.

Daniel nodded as he looked to Janet, "Janet, let her go. Adria will keep her safe." Daniel whispered to Janet as she gave the crying bundle to Adria and took Daniel's hand.

Cassie walked up to them and took Janet's hand. "let's do this, guys we're coming." Janet said as she looked to the sky. Janet heard the shots and the sting as she fell to the ground.

Janet held onto Cassie and daniel and they went into the gates of heaven. They were united with their friends once again in a world of peace.

END!!!

A/N- I have a sequel in the making, What happens when Danielle and Cameron are older? Will they remember their parents or has Adria bent the truth? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND THE MORE REVIEWS THE SOONER THE SEQUEL WILL BE POSTED!


End file.
